Midnight Dance
by ManabexTsubasa444
Summary: Puckabrina! Gahh! Anyways, Puck and Sabrina on a perfect night, read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night when Sabrina walked outside to admire the full moon. with the soft sound of the river and the light wind to keep her hair off her face, the night was perfect...until an annoying little fairy boy came.

"Grimm, what are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you own this place?" Sabrina snapped, she just wanted one night to be nice.

"Don't be so mean, doofus, I just came here to enjoy the view." Puck said as he sat down next to her.

Sabrina sighed. There really was no perfect night.

"Whats wrong with you?" Puck asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Sabrina said.

"Well, I know you hate me and all, but it seems that every time that I try to me nice, you just push me away." Puck whispered.

Sabrina looked at him, where was the Puck who would splatter her with glop bombs? This Puck looked as if Sabrina ripped out his heart.

"For starters, I don't hate you, I just don't like some things you do, and I do apprecate you being nice." Sabrina said.

"Thanks, Donkey-face," Puck smirked.

"No problem, stink-pot." Sabrina laughed.

The night grew quiet and Sabrina looked at Puck, he had grown into a strong, handsome teenager. He looked at her in confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Puck asked.

"No, and why do you care? You roll around in filth all day." Sabrina said.

"Can't argue with you there," He grinned.

Sabrina was starting to wonder why Puck was here, talking to her.

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asked.

Puck turned to face her.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

Sabrina nodded her head.

"Fine," He sighed.

Puck got up and pulled out his flute and blew a couple of high notes. Then, out of nowhere, Puck's pixies (or minnons, as he called them.) started to sing a slow song and blinking little lights.

"What's this, fairy boy?" Sabrina asked.

Puck lended her a hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Sabrina smiled and took his hand. They danced a slow dance until Puck stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Here." He said.

He gave her a small box, then flew away.

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled, but it was no use, he was gone.

She looked at the box, then opened it. It held a small locket with some nicknames: Donkey-face, Grimm, liebling, starfish. And at the end, a new one. The love of my life. Sabrina smiled and put on the necklace and started to head home. She couldn't wait to see the face on the fairy boy when she comes in...wearing the necklace.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got back to the house I saw my sister, Daphne dying of laughter and Puck trying to swat her like a fly, I ran over to Daphne and punched Puck in the gut.

"OWWW!" Puck yelled as he rolled over in pain.

"Serves you right!" I yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You tried to hit my sister!" I raged.

"Don't be such a pain in the butt, Donkey-face," he teased.

I could feel my face burn up, what happened to the Puck on the hill?

"Your one to talk, stink-pot!" I screamed.

He started to morph into a frog and hopped on to Daphne's head.

"Get it off me!" She screamed.

I grabbed Puck the frog by the leg and threw him on the couch.

Puck made a loud croaking sound.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak frog." I said.

He morphed back into his true form: an annoying boy.

"I said 'why'd you do that, stinky?'" He yelled.

"Says the boy who hasn't brushed his teeth since the civil war." I said.

"How annoying can you be?" He asked.

That was my blowing point.

"You know what?" I said throwing the necklace he gave me by his feet.

"You can keep that." I said as I walked away.

"Where do you think you're going, ugly?" He asked.

"As far away from you as possible." I replied.

As I walked away I threw my shoes at Puck just to make sure he didn't follow me.

I ran to my room, slammed the door, then went to bed.

"Worst day ever." I mumbled.

"Do you really think you can run away from me?" Puck asked.

I screamed. I didn't know he was in my room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

He pointed towards the broken window.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mumbled to myself.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"You are what's wrong with me." I said.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." He said.

"Can you get out of my room?" I asked.

"Not until you tell me why your mad." He said.

"You are! Now go away!" I yelled as I turned to face the wall.

To my surprise he actually walked out the door.

"Can't wait until breakfast." I thought as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Ok, here we go, I don't own anything of the sisters grimm or any other characters. This was so rushed, and now, I'm off to bed...(Yawn) Oh! Yeah, don't forget to(yawn) read and review...(Yawn, I forgot, you already read the story..eh hehe...)**


	3. Side note

**Hehe, sorry, this isn't a chapter, it's a note.**

**Midnight Dance is ****NOT**** complete, that was a mistake, sorry, my bad. I will continue to write more, and for people who like my story, thank you, I really appreciate the nice comments. And I know that I have some errors, but, oh well. Anyways, thanks for reading my stories!**

**ManabexTsubasa444 out! **


	4. Chapter 3 (For real this time!)

**Hey hey! Just a note: I do not own The Sisters Grimm! That is all. Oh and _Italics _mean the person's thought.**

* * *

Sabrina woke up by the smell of her favorite food: Bagels .(1) She walked into the kitchen only to find Granny Relda and her sister, Daphne.

"Whats for breakfast?" Sabrina asked.

"Bagels and cream cheese!" Daphne said.

Sabrina sat down and saw a purple bagel and blue cream cheese.

"Is this a new recipe?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes." Granny Relda said.

Sabrina was too tired and hungry to argue and she ate her bagel with no complaints.

"Where's Puck?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, Sabrina, be a dear and see if he's alright." Granny Relda said.

"Fine." Sabrina sighed as she got up from her seat to find the fairy boy.

Sabrina knocked on the fairy boy's door.

"Hey, ugly, open up!" Sabrina yelled.

There was no answer.

"Puck! We have doughnuts!" Sabrina yelled.

Again, there was no answer.

"If you don't come out here by the count of three then I'm coming in!" Sabrina screamed.

"One...Two...Three!"

Sabrina kicked the door open and searched for the annoying fairy boy. She soon found him huddled in a blanket.

"Puck, you missed breakfast!" Sabrina yelled.

Silence.

"Puck! Wake up!" Sabrina yelled as she kicked him off of his trampoline. (2)

Puck groaned.

"What do you want?"

"You missed breakfast!" Sabrina yelled.

"I don't care." Puck mumbled.

"Of course you do, you almost ate a horse once!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"So?" He said.

"So, your always hungry! Why is it different now?!" Sabrina asked.

"The difference is that I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Puck had transformed his head into a lions' and roared at Sabrina.

Sabrina tried her best to keep her anger in but it didn't work.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! WHATEVER FEELINGS I HAD FOR YOU ARE NOW GONE!" Sabrina screamed.

Pucks' head transformed back into his.

"You... had feelings for me?" He asked.

Sabrina blushed and hit him with a nearby pillow.

"Get up, it's time to eat." Sabrina said as she exited his room.

"She likes me," Puck said to himself.

'_She really likes me...'_

* * *

**Ok, lets do this! **

**1- I'm pretty sure in one of the books it said she likes bagel sandwiches, so yeah.**

**2- In book 6, when Puck and Sabrina were handcuffed together, Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne slept on a trampoline.**


End file.
